


The Encounter

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [7]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Talking, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor meets Nadja Doll
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Doll

“Oh, hello”

“Aah! Fucking… doll?”

Nandor jumped back with a hiss in the direction of the little doll propped up on the chair in the fancy room.

Nandor scowled down at its lifeless face, whipping his head around in search of Nadja. He was sure he had just heard her voice. 

“There’, there. It’s okay little vampire.”

Nandor leaned in close, inspecting the still doll snarling when it blinked. 

“What the fuck is this shit? Are you a living doll? Nadja!” 

“Shut up you stupid bloody donkey,” she whispered. “I’m not supposed to talk to anyone, but I’m so bored all alone up there all the time,” she whined. 

“Oh okay.” he nodded. He understood how easy it was to feel like the extra wheel when stuck with Nadja and Laszlo all the time. He sat down on the couch next to her. “So, nice haunted dolly, what do you want to talk about?”

“Nadja hasn’t told me much about you. What is your thing?”

Nandor excitedly jumped into all his favorite tales of old battles and fun conquerings, the doll occasionally nodding along, but mostly just listening to Nandor’s prattling.

He was so lost in the story of the second time he made the Euphrates run red with blood that he almost didn’t notice his familiar come in. 

“Hey, master? I-” Guillermo paused. 

Nandor stopped his tale, whipping his head around to face his shocked familiar. 

“Are you talking to Nadja’s doll?” He questioned, still hovering in the doorway, unsure if he should just come in and go about his day, or bolt.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you had been around to keep me company. I ought to give you a demerit point for leaving me like that! Why are you even bothering me anyway? I was just getting to the good part.”

“I was just coming to tell you I finished polishing all those ancient battleaxes like you told me to. I also cleared out the cell. Again, like you told me to.” Still keenly watching his master, Guillermo ducked out, not really wanting to know what any of that was about.

Nandor sighed.

“Who was that?” she asked. Her voice was so incredibly like Nadja’s. It was weird.

Nandor watched, attention drawn to the curtain slowly fluttering closed behind the man. “Oh, that? That’s Guillermo.”

“Hmm? Tell me about him”

“Well, he’s been here for,” Nandor started counting on his fingers “A lot of years. He is very loyal to me and works very hard. I don’t know I mean, he’s Guillermo.” Nandor shrugged uselessly.

“Oh, that was your familiar wasn’t it?” the doll smirked up at him. “Why do you look at him like that?”

“Like what? I don’t- shut up.” Nandor huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Mmhmm.” the doll nodded.

“I don’t have to take this.” Nandor stood, rushing out of the room a little too fast. “Fucking doll.”

“Aww he’s so embarrassed,” she mused to the empty room “Maybe Nadja was right, he’s fallen for his familiar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
